Babysitting Emma
by DearieItsMe
Summary: Emma grows up in FTL and when she is four Snow and Charming leave for one month to hekp far off villages . Who is there to babysit ? None other than Regina and Rumple ! This is a fluffy cute fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : **

**This is the first chapter of my newest multi chapter fanfic! C: I had other fanfics , but I deleted them and now I am starting over ! Enjoy this story ! Don't worry about deaths or plot twists its pure fluff and definitely OOC for Regina and Rumple ! Though go read my other fanfic Emma meets the queen for Suspense and plot twists and character death threats and stuff like that . For now though please enjoy this fanfic . **

**This chapter focuses on how the fluff will begin and then starting in chapter 2 the fluff starts ! So this chapter is pretty short . Not too short but no as long as I like chapters to be . So please R&R . Become a regular Reviewer and I will give you shout outs and read your stories :) **

**ENJOY! **

**Chapter 1 **

Emma sat on the tiled floor playing with her dolly , it was her favorite one with the blonde plaited yarn hair tied with blue ties that matched the color of its eyes . She loved the dolly's white ball gown and tiara .

Snow and Charming sat at the round table , together and watched Emma play happily .They locked hands and watched their young daughter smile with joy.

A guard walked through the door making his way over to Snow and Charming to talk . Emma heard their hushed whispers and got to her feet , holding the dolly by one arm, and walked over and sat on her fathers lap . She placed the dolly in her lap and listened to the conversation .

"So , Regina and Rumple are in the castle? What do they want?" Snow questioned looking at the man in the metal suit . Emma always thought they resembled statues when they stood still.

"I will go ask them , you and Emma stay here . In case they want to harm us." Charming got up placing Emma's feet on the ground , her dolly swinging by one arm again.

Snow touched his shoulder , " Emma should go , you know they wont hurt her." Emma had met the two a couple times and they were quite fond of her .Regina even held her and Rumple played with her. With those words Snow looked to her daughter , "Em can you go find them and bring them in here?" Emma nodded and ran out the door.

Little Emma (four years old) looked in every room , down every hall , and soon became tired and carelessly dragged her dolly on the floor. Soon she came to the throne room where the three thrones were . She went in and noticed Regina and Rumple sitting upon the thrones and she got an idea.

She snuck up behind one of the bejeweled thrones , Regina's, and popped out at Regina causing Regina to fake a shriek and gasp . Emma giggled thinking she scared Regina and came to the front of the throne .

Regina got up and grabbed Emma in her arms , "You scared me!" Emma smiled and laughed, but stopped when she realized she didn't have her Dolly.

Her head spun around looking at the floor and looking worried , "Dearie , What are you looking for?" Rumple said noticing her worried behavior .

Emma stopped and looked at him ,still sitting, "My dolly . I had her and now I don't!" Rumple got up and made it obvious he was holding something behind his back and Emma looked , "Hey , do you have her!"

Rumple gave a laugh and swung a blonde , blue eyed doll from behind his back and Emma snatched it from him and glared at him . He shook his head , taking his seat once more, "I am very sorry , Your highness ." Emma got down from Regina and stood before him and glared , "I will make it up to you , I promise." Emma looked more intrigued and Rumple put his hand out and a cupcake appeared .

Emma smiled and took the cupcake with pleasure and ate it . After she ate it Emma looked at Regina, sitting, and remembered what she was sent to do , "Oh!" She exclaimed climbing onto Regina's lap and sitting, "Mommy and Daddy want you two to go talk to them."

Regina nodded her head , "Where are they ?" Emma got off her lap .

"Come on , I will bring you!" Emma ran to the door and looked back at the two who slowly got up and walked . Emma led them down halls and halls , passed rooms and finally stopped at one door letting Regina swing it open with magic .

Emma saw her parents look at her and she skipped over , dolly in hand and sat on Charming's lap once more. Snow looked onto the other two who were crossing the room , but Charming was tickling Emma until he heard Snow talk.

"What are you two doing here?" Snow questioned sounding unhappy .

"Well we both heard from King George that you and Charming are going to leave for one month to help with the far off villages . We wanted to know who was watching Emma ." Regina replied looking at Emma at the end.

Snow looked confused but replied anyways, "The servants are watching her because Red , Granny and the dwarfs are coming with us . Why?"

Rumple looked to Regina and then spoke , "Well why would you leave her with … servants? We would be more than happy to watch her."

Snow and Charming in unison shouted , "NO!" Emma tugged at Charming's shirt and made a sad face and gave a smile that screamed 'please daddy!'.

Charming began , "Fine-" Charming stopped to look at Snow who saw Emma begging and went with it , "But there are rules ."

Snow explained them , "Number one , no magic! Number two , Emma is to stay here . Do not take her to either of your castles. Number three , no sweets like cupcakes or cookies . She isn't allowed to eat those kind of foods. Number four she needs to read every night before bed and finally Number five no going to the woods . She has never been in them , don't start now." Regina's jaw almost dropped at the rules .

Emma smiled and Snow and Charming said goodbye to their daughter . They then left and Emma smiled and was happy about Regina and Rumple babysitting .

**A/N – Hope you enjoyed this chapter and again please R&R ! I would love to hear from each of you who read this even if you say 'good' or 'bad' please :) Criticism Is highly accepted because I believe it makes you better ! **

**Write to you all next time :) :) :) :) :) BYE :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Emma was in her bedroom getting ready for bed when Regina walked in . Em was all snug in bed and doing her reading like her mother demanded . Regina sat on Emma's bed and laid next to the child . Her eyes roamed from blue wall to blue wall seeing white butterfly accents painted on .

Then Regina refocused and looked to what Emma was doing , reading . "Why are you reading?" Regina questioned snatching the book out of Emma's tiny hands and holding it out of reach. Emma jumped up and tried to snatch it , but couldn't reach .

Emma replied , "Because mommy told me to and so I have to!" Emma gave up and sat back down .

Regina on the other hand stood up and spoke , "Well your not going to bed yet . We are going on a little adventure . Me and Rumple need somethings from our Castles if we want to stay here , okay?"

Though the young girl became worried and questioned Regina , "But mommy said to not go there." Regina simply rolled her eyes and went to Emma's closet to get her a dress . When she returned Regina used magic to get Emma in it .

Regina then spoke , "Time to go . We have to get Rumple first , okay?" . Emma simply gave a nod of her head and grabbed her Dolly of the bed . Emma never goes any where without her Dolly and isn't about to start that.

Opening the door Emma saw Rumple standing outside her door and smiled , she walked out the door and took his hand . Regina saw this and seemingly got 'jealous' , Regina was kinder to Emma than Rumple was . Thus thinking this thought Regina broke the two apart and picked up the young girl causing Rumple to 'fight'.

"Dearie , I don't know if you noticed , but I was spending time with Emma ." He then tried to grab the young girl , but Regina spun so Emma was facing away from the psycho maniac .

Regina hugged the girl tight , "She likes me better . You scare her , you psycho maniac."

The both of them started to bicker and all Emma seemed to hear was , 'blah shes mine . Blah I want her blah blah blah.' She didn't very much enjoy this too much . So she started to cry , it was her only attempt to make them stop .

"See what you did Regina! This is _your_ fault."

" .No. Rumple this is _your_ fault."

Emma continued to cry , but soon came to the decision that it wasn't working and so she told them , "Stop." The two couldn't help but listen to the toddler , she was crying for god's sake!

Regina was the first to speak , "Fine , let's just go . We need to get stuff." Rumple agreed by nodding and in a flush of purple smoke the three disappeared from the long picture lined hallway .

**~Regina's Castle~**

Emma thought the place was cool . It was so much different from her castle , her _home. _She ran ahead of the two while they headed for a balcony room . Emma stopped to inspect certain things she thought seemed weird , but would keep walking after she looked and if she had seen something before she just glanced and continued on .

The balcony room was rather large and contained many mirrors , when Regina and Rumple turned their backs for the slightest minute Emma went up to one .

"Hello," Emma screamed and ran to hide behind Regina , for she had never seen or heard a mirror talk before .

Regina picked up the frightened girl and carried her to the mirror , "Its okay Emma . He won't hurt you , right?"

"Right . Im just a man stuck in a mirror , I can't do much" Said the former genie . Emma became bored after a couple minutes of talking to him about her dolly and went to sit on a cushioned black chair .

Cuddling with her Dolly she fell asleep while Regina sorted the things she needed , that included books and dresses . When Emma awoke from her sleep , she saw they were some where different . They were in Rumple's castle , a new surrounding made Emma pop up and run around looking from thing to thing .

She looked out the windows , she picked up books , she opened up cabinets to inspect what was in them . She found inside was tea sets and more books , no big deal .

What she did find interesting was a sword and a magic wand on a stand . Though she couldn't reach them (Good thing she could hurt herself) she still looked at them . Rumple made sure she didn't try to knock the things over to get them or pull a chair over to reach them , Emma knew not to touch things that looked dangerous and the sword looked sharp though she didn't quite know what the wand was for.

Once Rumple was done with getting his things together , she ran over and grabbed his hand as a flush of deep purple surrounded them and next thing Emma knew was she found herself back in her castle . They hadn't transported back to the hall , they found themselves in the courtyard .

Walking back inside a guard stopped and looked at Emma , "What ? You are meant to be in bed , your highness ."

Regina looked to the guard , "We took her for a walk . She is going to bed now." With that the guard nodded and continued on to where ever he was off to .

Emma , now back in bed , had her book in hand and was finishing her reading and suddenly dosed off . "Goodnight , Emma." Regina said leaning down placing a kiss on the girls forehead , after all she was her granddaughter she had to show some love .

Rumple then spoke and simply said , "Goodnight." Heading for the door the two left Emma to sleep .

**A/N: Did ya guys like? I was going to incorporate Emma seeing Hook's hand in Rumple's castle . Have you guys ever noticed that his hand lays on the table . Watch "Skin Deep" You will see it behind Belle . Though I didn't incorporate that because Emma sees them as kind and I wouldn't want to ruin that .**

**Anyways a review probably unknowingly gave me the idea of what I am going to do . Every other chapter or so they will break a rule . Cant wait! **

**Also thanks to the people who reviewed**

** Nahbois68**

** Alex (Guest)**

** Ouatevilregal8 (GO EVIL REGALS!)**

** Isabella Poulous**

** missconflicted-t**

**THANK YOU GUYS ! Also thank you for all the views and Followers , Both on this story and Emma Meets The Queen ! I will update that one probably tomorrow. **

**So Hope you all enjoyed thanks for my 355 veiws ! I thought I would get like 10 views :) BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So did you guys like the last chapter? I got some reviews saying they loved it so I hope everyone who didn't review loved it too ! I have decided that I am not going to update everyday now because I feel really rushed into writing the chapters so maybe every other day or every two days so I have time to write .**

**Anyways I am happy to present chapter 3! Enjoy and keep reading! **

As fast as her little legs could go Emma descended the marble staircase . Her legs carried her through the kitchen and then into the dining room .

Regina grabbed the girl by the waist and stopped the running , "Hyper as always I see ." Emma giggled , "Good Morning." Regina let her go and she sat in her seat .

The young girl fidgeted with her hands as she sat causing Rumple to get annoyed , not a morning person , "Stop fidgeting ." Emma didn't enjoy sitting still , she was full of energy and needed to fidget and jump around , though this scary tone of voice made her stop.

Regina hit his arm , "Not a morning person Rumple?" Regina questioned .

Rumple replied in the same tone , "I hate mornings and people in the morning." The servant came out and gave them their food and for no apparent reason Rumple used magic and shoved the servant into the wall , making a big slam!

Emma shot up , "No Rumple!" Being four and her speech not being perfect it came out more like 'no wumple.' "We don't hurt people !"

Oddly this made the man smile at the girl who was now correcting _him_, "I am very very sorry , Emma."

A frown formed on Emma's face , "Apologize to Abby." Emma said pointing to the Servant .

"I am sorry , Abby" With those words the servant left them and Emma began to eat .

Awkward silence . That was until Regina broke it , "So Emma what do you want to do today ?" Emma gave a shrug , "Why don't we go into the woods? It will be fun."

Rumple carried on , "Its not like we haven't already broken two rules , well three including my magic slip up …." Emma giggled thinking about the rules that were broken . It had been a week since they went to the castles .

Emma stopped eating , "Okay ."

Once done eating they headed towards the woods , though Emma decided she was scared and stopped .

Regina took her hand , "Its okay , I promise ." Emma held up her arms waiting to be picked up and thats what Regina did . They got to the edge and soon they had walked so deep you couldn't see the edge .

Emma kicked to be let down and she began to walk looking behind every tree , rock , or bush . Once Emma finally found something she became ecstatic , she had found a bunny and she was on the ground petting it .

Now it was time for Regina to become annoyed , "Emma get up , You are getting your dress all dirty !" Regina swooped up the girl .

Emma pouted , "But he's so cute!" The girl kicked and it was Emma's turn to be annoyed . She started to cry , they had walked a long way and it was probably noon time . She was getting tired and needed a nap .

Regina sighed , "Its okay Emma." She hugged the girl tight and nodded to Rumple indicating it was time to head back . So instead they poofed back and they brought Emma to her room and laid her down on her bed .

Though Emma showed she obviously needed a nap , she refused to fall asleep . Regina laid down with her and Rumple sat on the other side . She crossed her arms and showed she was not going to sleep .

Her Dolly in hands , Emma played with her , at an attempt to keep herself awake . Though soon she settled the dolly onto her stomach and unwillingly shut her eyes and yawned.

Regina and Rumple slowly got up and left the room making sure to not awake the sleeping girl .

**Later when Emma woke up **

Emma went down into the family room , it had a couch and a large fireplace , pretty much a study and it had multiple books .

Inside Emma sat down and it was silent until she noticed a cage on the table containing a little bunny rabbit . The young girl gave a loud scream and ran up to the bunny .

Rumple spoke , "Do you like him?"

Emma screeched , "He's adorable!" She ran up to Rumple ,who was sitting, climbed on his lap and hugged she ran to Regina and did the same , "Thank you!"

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed ! I don't have much to say but Thanks for reading! Remember to Review and Follow ! I don't know yet how long I am going to drag on this fanfic , I might do like 10 chapters or 15 ish . **

**ANYWAYS THANKS TO THE REVIEWS! **

** Missconflicted-t : I thought it was cute how Regina and Rumple fought over Emma.**

** Nahbois68: Wonder if Emma will rat them out , or will they swear her to secrecy ? Hope she does better keeping a secret than snow!**

** OuatEvilRegal8:This was adorable! I love little Emma and the fact that Regina and Rumple are fighting over her and about who she likes more. I could see that actually happening!Loved it and can't wait to see what you do next!**

** Thank you three ! You have become my regular reviewers and I love to read your reviews they are so kind ! I'm glad you enjoy reading it ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Lovely Readers Welcome to Babysitting Emma or Welcome back ! So this is such a cute chapter and sadly I will be ending this after like three more chapters because soon Snow and Charming are coming back and I already have that last chapter all planned ;) . But don't worry I will post a new fic before I end this one and let you guys know about it or I will post a one-shot .Drunken Regina and Rumple One shot anyone? Hahaha yes! So I will let you guys know if I post those ! Be sure to follow me as an author , follow my story and review! PLEASE! **

It was becoming boring . It had been three weeks since Emma had seen her parents and she was missing them more and more .

Regina and Rumple were trying to come up with ideas of how to cheer her up . Then Regina spoke , "Hey , Emma? How would you like to meet Rocinante? He's my horse." Emma smiled and nodded .

So after breakfast they headed to the stables , Emma holding Regina's hand and Rumple trailing behind. Emma would walk backwards in front of Regina talking to her and then go back to standing by her side .

It was a long walk to the stables because Emma would stop to run back to Rumple and ask him if he was okay or why doesn't he walk faster . Then once she got her answer she would skip back to Regina and take her hand again .

Emma was happy until she tripped over a rock and fell and hurt her ankle . Regina picked her up as she began to cry and tried her very best to soothe her .

Once Rumple caught up he didn't understand why Emma was crying and Regina had to explain to him that she had hurt her ankle . His eyes went to her ankle and saw it bleeding onto the hem of her white dress. Staining it a deep red color .

Soon the crying came to a stop and Regina told Emma that they were going to head back and not visit Rocinante . That made Emma cry more and kick and have a tantrum .

She said , "I want to see the horsie ! Horsie! Horsie! Horsie!" Regina laughed at the sweet girl's attempt at a tantrum , Emma rarely had one unless she really wanted something . She obviously really wanted to see Rocinante .

Regina settled the girl by saying , "Okay , we will go see horsie ." Emma smiled and giggled .

The rest of the way Rumple walked next to Regina who was carrying Emma in her arms . Emma was intrigued by Regina's dresses and was playing with the diamond studded collar on this one . Regina laughed at the young girl who was just so god darn cute .

Soon Regina stopped and Emma's head shot forward away from her collar and she saw a huge stable . She kicked her little legs to get down and she ran into the stable , making Regina run after her and Rumple laugh at Regina's fail attempt to run in her heels .

Emma came to a stop in front of the gated horse and Regina picked her up and sat her on the top of the wooden gate . Letting Emma pet the "horsie" , Rocinante was always a well behaved horse and Regina knew he wouldn't scare Emma .

A giggle would escape Emma's lips every time the "horsie" would make a noise , "Cute horsie ." Emma said , "I like you , Horsie."

Rumple laughed at the girl's cuteness and couldn't help but get charmed by her . Regina patted Emma's head and Emma looked at her like she was crazy.

Emma turned her head to the side , "I don't know if you realized this , but Im not the horsie …."Regina laughed at the girl's reaction.

"I know , I would never think your a horsie . Your to cute." Regina replied .

Emma looked confused again , "But horsie is cute so you could mix it up based on cuteness."

Regina shook her head because she was laughing so much now , "Oh , Emma.." Emma looked like she gave up on the whole conversation and went back to petting Rocinante .

Emma stopped , "Wumple why haven't you said hello to horsie?"

Rumple came forward in an attempt to make the girl happy , "Hello , Horsie nice to meet you . I am Rumplestiltskin ." The horse made a huffing noise , "What did he say , Emma?"

Emma now looked at him like he was crazy , "I don't speak horsie language! Whats wrong with you people?"

They both broke out in laughter as Emma looked at them like they were the laughter ended Regina picked up Emma and told her to say goodbye to Rocinante .

Emma kissed the horsie on the nose and said , "Bye . Bye , Horsie." Regina walked out of the stable carrying Emma and with Rumple at her side .

Once they got back to the castle Emma's first thing to say was , "Can we go see horsie again?"

Regina nodded her head , "Before your parents get back."

Emma smiled , "How about right now?"

Rumple patted her on the back , "Dearie , we just went to see Rocinante ."

"Why is his name Rocinante ?" Emma questioned failing at pronouncing his name.

"Thats what I decided to name him."

"I like horsie much better as his name." Emma said .

Regina laughed , "Okay Emma. I will rename him Horsie." Emma smiled , they sat on the couch and Regina began to tickle her . The little girl began to kick and scream , trying to push Regina off of her . Though Regina continued to tickle her until she got tired of doing it .

Emma was sitting in between Regina and Rumple and so she poked Regina , "Can I have a cupcake?"

Regina sighed , "Do you know how many rules I have broken already ? A lot . So whats one more ." She made a giant cupcake appear and the girl ate it and then she turned to Rumple.

She looked at him and he looked back , "Rumple , Can I have a brownie?" Rumple looked at her then pointed to Regina .

He said , "Regina just gave you a giant cupcake..." Emma gave a look that screamed 'so what?' So Rumple made a brownie and She happily ate it , "Anything else , your highness ." He said making a bowing gesture .

"Hmmmm. A cookie ." Rumple shook in head in disbelief ,

"You are a never ending pit ." Regina said laughing .

**A/N: Haha so I think Emma meeting Rocinante was really cute and her calling him Horsie was the best I think . What was your favorite part ? I also liked classic stubborn Emma . **

** So as you guys read I made it so Snow and Charming are due back in a week . So I might do two more chapters then a finale chapter . So three more chapters total . Then I will start a new fanfic and continue Emma Meets The Queen and that one will be pretty long I think maybe like 15 chapters .**

** Again thanks for the views :) 1092! Wowza and 20 followers ! 12 reviews in all !**

**THANKS TO THE REVIEWS!**

** Missconflicted-t: Once again another great chapter .**

** Marcie Gore: What rules didn't they break? I hope she gets to keep the bunny! I want more ! (OH DONT WORRY ITS COMING ! YOU WILL GET MORE!)**

** EvilRegalGirl1992: Loving this story :D**

** lightmylumiere: This story is golden . I like it .**

** Nahbois68: What is it about kids and nap time? Wonder if the bunny will escape and lead Emma back to the woods ?**

** Haha Thank you all!**


	5. Note

**A/N: I am so sorry that I have not updated in so long D: My laptop got stolen and I had to save up money to buy a new one . So I should be having new chapters up soon . Or as soon as I possibly can. So again I am soooo sorry and The next chapter will be up within the next week. Thanks for understanding :) **

** Bye. **


End file.
